Bob: The Holy Sword
by frizzybman11
Summary: Bob must go on a journey to find and protect the Holy Sword from a villain who wants to use it to destroy the world. Rated: T for violence and language. Couldn't find a section for it, so put it in Parodies and Spoofs. Completely from my imagination.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: **Ok, this is my first story and it's actually a good one. This is the prologue, so the story really starts next chapter, but this is important too. Enjoy the story!

Bob: The Holy Sword

_Prologue_

"Where am I..?"

Bob stood up and looked around, hoping for some sign of his location. All he could remember is that he took a hard beating. There was blood on the floor. Warm blood. Warm, wet blood. It formed sort of a trail, leading to a big, iron door. Bob knocked on the door. No answer. He looked around, trying to find another way out. No luck. Suddenly, the iron door opened, and out came a man carrying a sword.

He walked up to Bob and got into a fighting stance. He swung his sword and Bob ducked out of the way. Bob kicked his leg and he fell to the ground. Quickly, Bob grabbed his sword and slashed him with it. Bob walked through the huge doorway, and his journey began.


	2. The Escape

Chapter 1:

The Escape

Bob heard alarms going off as he ran through the hallway. Where was he..? Ahead of him he saw a gate about to close. He jumped through it and continued running. He came to a balcony and looked over. No ground. How high up was he? And what was this place? He turned around and continued to run down another hallway. The alarms got louder. He knew he had to get out of there.

Bob came across a dead end. He looked around for another way to go, but couldn't find one. Guards came running up behind him. *Slash* One down. One of the guards tried to stab him, but he jumped backwards and dodged it. He kicked the sword out of the guard's hand and caught it. Bob stab the two guards, one with each sword, and continued to find a way out.

He came to a huge hallway, filled with lights. He ran down it and stopped in front of a large door. This had to be the exit. How was he supposed to open the door? Behind him four more guards came up. Bob slashed one, kicked another one in the face, and stabbed the last two with swords. Suddenly the door opened. Bob ran through it before it closed, and stopped. He looked at what was in front of him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dude was walking through the base, making sure everything was in order. He walked up to the computers. Security system: On. One of the guards came in.

"Is everything under control?"

"Yes."

"Ok. Just checking."

"I activated the security system, so if there's an intruder-"

*Alarms go off*

"What the..?" "Find the intruder!"

"Yes, sir."

The guard ran out of the room. Dude looked at the computer screen.

"Attention!" "This is Dude!" "Find that intruder!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bob looked at what was in front of him. He suddenly wanted to get out of there even more. Clouds drifted by. Bob looked around and realized where he was. He was in a floating base. He looked down. Jumping wouldn't be the best thing to do. He could see people, but they we're smaller than ants. What he needed right now was a parachute. The only way he was going to get one was to go back inside and steal one.

Bob ran through the hallway looking for a parachute room. Going past one of the doorways, he noticed something that looked like one. He went inside and grabbed it. Now that he had a parachute, he could safely get off of this base. He ran back outside and quickly put the parachute on. Before he could jump, more guards ran out. One ran towards him. He jumped and landed on the other side of him, and the guard fell off. One more guard stopped him from escaping this place, and then he was free. He kicked the guard and ran towards the edge.

The guard got up and followed Bob. Bob jumped off, but the guard jumped on top of him. They were falling fast, and it was a matter of time before they hit the ground. Bob tried to shake him off, but failed. Then Bob realized what to do. He grabbed the guard's sword and stabbed him. The guard fell off and Bob was free, but it was only a few seconds before he hit the ground. He quickly pulled out his parachute, and safely landed on a dirt path.

He started to walk down the path when he came to a sign. The sign read "Lava Fields." So he was in the Lava Fields... but he didn't see any lava anywhere. He continued walking and suddenly the ground collapsed beneath him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: **Yes, the villain's name is Dude. I started thinking about this story a few years ago, so I made it a random name. Anyways, next chapter should be up soon so see ya then! :)


	3. The Lava Fields

Chapter 2:

**The Lava Fields**

When Bob got up, all that he could see was dust and dirt. He had to clear out some of it in order to look up. After clearing enough to see what was happening, he looked up and discovered that he had taken a larger fall than he thought.

He was about 10 feet from the surface, to high to climb back up. Ahead of him was a path, and it was the only choice he had. He began to walk down it when he heard a noise. It sounded almost like a volcano erupting, but there were none in sight.

Continuing down the path, the noises began to get louder and stronger. Up ahead there was a fork in the path. Two signs were in the middle. They read "Left Path: Exit to Surface" and "Right Path: Volcano Chamber". Bob thought carefully for a moment, and then headed left. What he didn't realize was that someone had switched the signs.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He has to be somewhere!" shouted Dude at the guards who were following him. "He jumped off of the base, didn't he?"

"Wait, what's this?" asked one of the guards as they were about to walk away. "It's some kind of hole."

"A hole? Quick! Get down there!" ordered Dude.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Bob continued to walk, he started to feel that he was tricked. He came across a chamber full of volcanoes. He now was sure that someone had switched the signs, and that he was heading the wrong way. He turned around to go back, and suddenly the ground shook beneath him. One volcano was erupting. He began to run back the way he came, but before he could make it the exit caved in. He was stuck in there, at least until he found another way out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The guards were running as fast as they could to catch up with Bob. When they got to the fork in the path, they stopped for a moment. "What path do we take?" asked one of the guards.

"I don't know," replied the one of the others. "But we have to pick a path and find the prisoner."

"I say we go right," suggested the third guard.

"To the Volcano Chamber? I doubt he would've went that way if he were trying to escape from this place!"

"Well! I was just suggesting that we go the opposite way, in case he switched around the signs!"

"Wait... that _is_ a good idea! Come on! Let's go!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The path was long and twisted around the whole chamber, and Bob didn't know when it was going to end. He thought he heard something coming up behind him, but he ignored it. He continued to walk and, up ahead, he could see a doorway. Bob quickly ran ahead but, just before he could make it, a giant magma creature jumped in front of the doorway.

"Come on! So close to making it out of here and this happens?" said Bob. "Ok then, magma monster! Bring it on!"

Bob pulled out his sword and charged for the creature. He swung, but it jumped out of the way. Bob ran over to it and swung again. When it jumped, he quickly turned around and hit it as it landed. The magma monster fell, but then got up and punched at Bob. Bob ducked, ran around the monster, and hit it again.

It started to get mad at Bob, and went berserk. It charged at Bob, but all he could do was lunge at it. They both collided and flew backwards. The monster was dead, and Bob was victorious. He ran for the exit, but as he emerged onto the surface, he was surrounded by Dude's guards.


	4. An Unexpected Visitor

**Chapter 3:**

**An Unexpected Visitor**

"Stop where you are!" ordered Dude. His guards moved in closer to Bob. "You've seen and heard too much on my Sky Fortress. Now, I'm afraid, I'm going to have to kill you."

"Ok, I'm not sure how I got up there, but I can assure you I never saw or heard anything on-"

"Shut up!" interrupted Dude. "I don't know if you're lying or not, but either way I'm still going to kill you! You were on my fortress, and you could've seen something you weren't supposed to!"

"Like what?" replied Bob.

"I can't tell you anything. You've probably already discovered something, but I can't tell you anything anyways."

"I swear I don't remember anything!" said Bob.

"Well, too bad," said Dude. "Kill him."

The guards drew their swords and prepared to kill Bob. Just as they were about to strike, a ship flew down and into them, rescuing Bob.

"What the hell?!" yelled Dude. "Fine," Dude said as he drew his sword. "I'll kill you myself."

Bob drew his sword and prepared to fight. Bob and Dude lunged at each other and clashed swords. Meanwhile, the ship was still flying around, and Bob wondered why it wasn't doing anything to help him. Dude swung at Bob and he ducked, then counterattacked. Bob tried the best he could to dodge and block Dude's attacks, and to attack back. Bob tried to dodge Dude's next attack, but he couldn't. He was hit by the sword and fell.

Dude put away his sword and walked away. Bob wondered what was happening. He was lying on the ground, bleeding, with a bad injury, but he wasn't dead. He wasn't even feeling any pain. Bob stood up and the ship flew down and landed. Out came a man.

"Hi," said the man.

"Uh... hi," said Bob. "Thanks for helping me."

"No problem," said the man. "Uh... you're bleeding."

"Yeah, I know," said Bob, "but I feel fine..."

"Good," said the man "You're supposed to."

"What do you mean?" asked Bob

"Come with me," said the man, as he walked into the ship. "I can heal your wound."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok, now that you're healed, I can explain this," said the man. "A long time ago, in an unknown part of the world, a magical sword was discovered. This sword could defeat any evil that threatened the world. One day, a very great evil tried to take the sword and use it to rule the universe. It was a close call, but the evil failed to retrieve the sword. Because of this, the sword was sealed away in a hidden location known by few. This sword is called the Holy Sword, and its power is unimaginable."

"Now, the few that knew of the sword's location are dead, and now it cannot be found by anyone... except you. You are the key to finding the Holy Sword, and it must be found before Dude gets to it."

"So... I have to find this... Holy Sword... before Dude does, or else we're all doomed?" asked Bob.

"Exactly," said the man. "We must find it before Dude gets to it, or else he can use its power to take over the world. No... The universe!"

"Ok...," replied Bob. "One more thing before we save the universe, who are you?" "I thought you would ask that sooner or later...," said the man. "It might come as a shock to you at first, but it's understandable. I, am you... from the future."


End file.
